


All I Want Is You (You Belong To Me)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon watches the China video and realizes- holy crap, <i>Spencer</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You (You Belong To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, something I obviously started right after the China video surfaced, which was… a few months ago? Yeah, this is officially how long it takes for me to write about canon shit. Idk, I got super excited about Spencer and then I just kind of died in college. /o\ But seriously guys, I am writing as much as I possibly can, I'm doing my best to stay inspired, so don't give up on me! I haven't given up on you guys, I haven't given up on Panic! slash, and I certainly haven't given up on my boys. I'm gonna be here for a while, with or without them. :D <3

In all reality, Brendon's bored, and after getting back from China, he's definitely missed the internet. So of course when Zack posts the video he made of them in the forbidden city, the first thing Brendon does is watch it. It's always a little surreal to watch videos of himself, but this one is different, not like a music video that's so detached and impersonal that he doesn't want to see it.

Just watching it makes him feel grateful for the air conditioning in his and Spencer's apartment. Zack is hilarious as usual, and Spencer is goofing off to hide how tired he really is. And fuck is Brendon pale and skinny, almost as skinny as Ross now. He thinks maybe he should gain a little weight back or something because it's almost kind of gross to look at. He tries not to think about it. And really, what are those pants? It makes him think that Ryan would be proud.

(In fact, Ryan calls a few days later to ask, "Those pants, really? They look like you stole them right out of my closet. Where did you find them?" Brendon would never admit to anyone that he actually did steal them from Ryan's closet, so he picks one of Ryan's favorite stores off the top of his head.)

He giggles at the fact that you can't really make out what Dallon says in the video, but that just makes it funnier because he was there so he already knows. It makes him think of all the fangirls turning the volume up as loud as they can to try and catch it and he laughs a little harder. The noise Ian makes isn't really helping and neither is Zack's inadvertent flirting.

Brendon stops focusing on their shenanigans when Zack zooms in on Spencer, and suddenly the only thing Brendon can think is, _hot damn_. The quality of the video is less than par, but for some reason, the tired grin on Spencer's face is so much more beautiful than Brendon remembers. Not to mention, holy shit, his collarbones peeking out of the top of his shirt, the crinkle of his eyes, his long slender neck. Maybe Brendon missed it when he lost all the weight, but Spencer had gotten... _sexy_.

Suddenly Brendon doesn't care about Zack's jokes about children and half shirts; all he wants is for Spencer to be back on the screen because he knows what's coming. He hadn't been paying too much attention when it was happening, and maybe he should have because good god. Spencer's pulling up his shirt and hell. His _waist_. His _hips_. Fucking christ.

Brendon can't even stand (or sit, as it were) to watch the video anymore, bolting out of his chair and out to the living room where Spencer's perched on a couch playing Halo. Brendon swallows as he watches Spencer's fingers over the controller, the flex of the muscles in his forearms, the long line of his neck as he tips his head back against the couch when he dies onscreen.

"Hey, Bren," he calls when he notices Brendon out of the corner of his eye, turning his head. He frowns a little. "What's up? You look freaked."

Brendon realizes he's kind of maybe a little bit totally hyperventilating, and he breaks eye contact to head into the kitchen. He needs a beer, like, _now_. He has no idea what he was thinking coming into the living room in the first place, but now he's fucked. He's seen what he should have never seen, he's eaten the forbidden fruit, and now he fucking _wants_ but he definitely cannot have.

He's taking a hearty swig of his beer when Spencer cautiously approaches him in the kitchen, letting a firm hand settle on his shoulder. With his other hand, he moves the bottle away from Brendon's mouth, prying it from his fingers.

"You'll make yourself sick drinking it that fast," Spencer mutters, moving his hand from Brendon's shoulder up into his hair, petting soothingly. "Really, you can tell me what's wrong, B, you don't have to drown yourself in beer. I thought we've been over this."

Okay, so maybe sometimes Brendon tries to forget his emotions in a bottle or three. Spencer's been working his damnedest to keep him drinking strictly for fun. "We have," Brendon answers weakly, avoiding Spencer's eyes at all costs.

Spencer sets the beer on the counter and tips Brendon's chin up, making him look right into those perfect blue eyes. Brendon kind of loses himself in them for a moment. "So tell me what's wrong," Spencer pries gently, his voice soft, just like his eyes.

Brendon thinks he's stopped breathing at some point because his chest is getting really tight, and his eyes are beginning to burn from not blinking. Stranger things have happened.

"Was it something I did?" Spencer tries, getting that worried look.

"No!" Brendon nearly shouts, eyes going wide as he pulls Spencer into a tight hug, anything to keep him from thinking he did anything wrong. It's not until Spencer hugs back, his hands a familiar pressure against Brendon's spine, that Brendon realizes with horror how close he is to Spencer and _what the fuck is he doing?_

"Bren?" Spencer mumbles into Brendon's hair, moving his hands to Brendon's shoulders to push him back a little so that he can look into his face. "Brendon."

There Spencer goes with his 'look at me' voice, and Brendon can't stop himself. But he's still too close, Spencer's skin is too warm everywhere, and Brendon doesn't even realize what he's doing until Spencer cocks an eyebrow at him and makes an inquisitive noise. His hands have somehow made their way under Spencer's shirt to rest over his stomach - that perfect, flat stomach that Brendon had been trying for and maybe went a little too far - and oh, he is _so_ fucked.

They stare at each other for what seems like forever, Brendon unnaturally still with his hands on Spencer's stomach. After a while something in the air changes, the static electricity surrounding them shifts, and Spencer is taking off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Brendon swears Spencer is trying to kill him.

"It's okay," Spencer whispers, letting his hands fall on either side of Brendon's neck, letting his fingers play with the hair at the nape of Brendon's neck while his thumbs draw light circles under Brendon's jaw.

It's all Brendon needs to hear before he's running his thumbs over the fine hairs on Spencer's belly, watching as his fingers fan out and smooth outwards to Spencer's hips. He lets his palms glide up Spencer's sides, dipping in the curve of his waist before widening back out at his ribs. His hands find their way up to Spencer's shoulders, muscles thick and powerful, before he traces his fingers across Spencer's collarbones. He feathers light touches of his fingertips at the base of Spencer's neck before he trails back down the middle of Spencer's chest, petting his chest hair before moving farther down and out, restless hands finding their way to Spencer's waist again.

Spencer's breathing has gone shaky and his eyes are dark, and Brendon counts it as a win. "What, did you think I wouldn't let you?" he breathes, and his hands are still playing with Brendon's hair.

"I didn't think…"

"You usually don't."

Brendon would complain if it wasn't for Spencer's smile, so he kisses Spencer instead, rolling up on the balls of his feet to reach. One of Spencer's hands moves around to cup the back of Brendon's neck while the other snakes down to grab the back of his shirt, pressing Brendon as close as humanly possible. Brendon maybe makes a noise that sounds more like a squeak than anything (which he would deny later), his hands moving around to Spencer's back because he needs this _five minutes ago_ , what the hell. Spencer's quick to rid Brendon of his shirt, letting it fall on top of his own.

When Brendon got backed into a counter, he's not too sure; he's much too busy running his fingers over every inch of Spencer's smooth skin. He makes a disappointed noise when Spencer grabs his wrists, but then Spencer's wrapping Brendon's arms around his neck and, okay, that's good too.

"Bed," Spencer pants against Brendon's cheek, emphasizing his point with the hard press of his hips against Brendon's, and god yes, that would be Spencer's cock against his stomach. Brendon can't stop the whine that escapes.

"Oh-okay," he breathes, waiting for Spencer to move away so they can get to a bed, but suddenly Spencer is grabbing him by his thighs. All Brendon can do is gasp as Spencer picks him up and wraps Brendon's legs around his waist, making Brendon tighten his grip on Spencer's neck.

Spencer's quick to take them to his room, laying Brendon on the bed before crawling on top and kissing Brendon breathless. Brendon can feel Spencer undoing his pants, and he lifts his hips to help Spencer get them off. It's when Spencer gets his own pants off, pressing his hips down against Brendon's and making their bare cocks slide together that Brendon has to pull away to gasp, his hips bucking up on their own.

"Spence... Spence, can I...?"

"Fuck, I want you to, B," Spencer mutters back, rolling them over so that Brendon's on top.

Brendon just looks down at him for a moment, taking in his sharp blue eyes with the pupils wide, his parted lips, kiss swollen and shiny. He leans in to steal a quick kiss, then another, and when he pulls away again, Spencer's smiling. Brendon smiles back before pressing kisses to Spencer's neck, trailing wetly down to his collarbones and nipping at them lightly. He trails right down the middle of Spencer's chest to his stomach, swirling his tongue in Spencer's navel before licking across to his hip and biting down.

Spencer lets out a raw noise, arching into it and grabbing Brendon's hair, tugging sharply. Brendon's just surprised enough to let go for a moment before biting down on the other side, leaving symmetrical marks.

"God, Brendon, please," Spencer begs, reaching out for his nightstand futilely with his free hand, presumably for lube and a condom.

Brendon presses his face into the crease of Spencer's thigh, laughing softly, before stretching over to the nightstand and grabbing what he needs. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Spencer Smith," he mutters with a grin, coating his fingers with lube.

"Oh, fuck you, you're the one being a cockt-"

Brendon pushes a finger inside of Spencer and Spencer goes suddenly quiet and still, his muscles contracting around Brendon's finger for a moment before relaxing.

"What's that you were saying, Spencer?" Brendon mocks, quirking an eyebrow as he begins to slowly move his finger in and out.

"Cock. Tease," Spencer growls, but Brendon can tell he's a little more breathless now, a little less in control.

"You really think so?" Brendon slips in a second finger as he leans down to press a kiss to Spencer's stomach, trailing up slowly as he continues to finger fuck Spencer.

"Yes, I really-"

Brendon twists his wrist just right, curling his fingers, and Spencer keens, arching into it and grasping at the sheets.

"-really think so, Brendon get the fuck up here before I kick you."

"Alright, alright," Brendon mutters, scraping his teeth along the crease of Spencer's thigh as he pulls his fingers out. He rolls on the condom, slicking his cock with lube before moving to line up to Spencer's hole. Before Spencer can complain anymore, Brendon slowly pushes in, not stopping until his hips press flush against the back of Spencer's thighs.

Spencer makes this little humming noise, reaching for Brendon's shoulders and pulling him down, leaning up to kiss him. Brendon's completely content with where he is, sprawled out on top of Spencer and kissing him lazily, at least until Spencer shifts his hips and Brendon remembers, oh yeah, _Spencer_.

"Spencer," Brendon gasps, moving to mouth at Spencer's neck as he begins to rock his hips back and forth.

Spencer trails his hands along Brendon's back, moving to meet each of Brendon's shallow thrusts. He hooks his legs behind Brendon's knees for better leverage, making Brendon groan when he pushes back hard, one hand on Brendon's lower back and the other between his shoulder blades.

"Spence, fuck, so good," Brendon babbles, hands gripping Spencer's hips tightly, somehow managing to keep up a slower pace because he loves this, fucking _Spencer_ , but he never ever wants this to end.

"Shh, don't say anything," Spencer whispers, propping himself up on one elbow for an easier angle to kiss Brendon, and Brendon whines, high pitched and needy against Spencer's lips. Spencer smiles, nipping at Brendon's lower lip. "C'mon, harder."

Brendon drops his forehead onto Spencer's shoulder and pushes in hard, causing Spencer to let out something in between a grunt and a whimper, pressing his fingertips into Brendon's lower back. Brendon pulls out slowly before thrusting in hard again and Spencer slumps back against the pillows, pulling Brendon with him.

"Fuck," Brendon breathes, pushing Spencer's knees towards his chest, continuing to thrust in as hard as he can manage. He's apparently found the right angle because Spencer keens, digging his nails into Brendon's back and gripping Brendon's hair tightly with his other hand. Brendon smiles and laughs breathlessly a little bit because, fuck yes, _he_ is making Spencer make these noises.

"Brendon, god," Spencer groans, his back arching off the bed. "Oh, fuck."

Brendon wraps his hand around Spencer's cock, stroking quickly and erratically. Spencer squirms under Brendon, his hips bucking as he gets closer. "Spence," Brendon growls huskily in Spencer's ear. "Fuck, come on."

Spencer gasps, his breath stuttering and his grip on Brendon tightening as he comes.

Brendon chokes off a groan, Spencer's muscles clamping down on his cock sending him right over the edge after Spencer, his hips bucking hard against the backs of Spencer's thighs.

Brendon pulls out when he manages to find his strength again, limbs wobbling from his post-orgasm high. Spencer stretches his legs out on the bed while Brendon tugs off the condom and tosses it into the trash can by the bed. Spencer swipes at his stomach with a lazy hand, wiping his hand on the sheets afterwards.

"I would ask what brought this on, but… I don't want to sound like I'm complaining," Spencer mutters when Brendon flops back down at his side, all heavy limbs and warm, sweaty skin.

Brendon laughs, exhausted, against Spencer's shoulder. "Remember that video Zack took of us in China?"

"The one where I…? Oh."

"Yeah." Brendon turns to meet Spencer's gaze. "You're just so beautiful, Spence, I just… can't believe I didn't notice sooner."

Spencer blushes slightly, rolling his eyes in an attempt to cover it. "You're not half bad yourself."

Brendon grins sheepishly. "You don't think I'm too skinny?"

Spencer snorts, ruffling Brendon's hair. "Have I tried to force-feed Ryan yet?"

"Well, there was that one time…," Brendon starts, but he's smiling.

Spencer pins Brendon to the bed and starts tickling him. "That was one time! And Ryan was sick."

Cackling, Brendon tries to squirm away from Spencer's hands. "Alright, alright! Uncle!"

"You're perfect just the way you are, Bren," Spencer finally replies, settling back against the pillows and tugging Brendon close.

Brendon lets a small smile tug at his lips. "Can I keep you?" he whispers, a hopeful look on his face.

Spencer just grins, pressing a soft kiss to Brendon's lips.


End file.
